Seed Customer Service Line
by Paradoxial-Existence
Summary: the customer service line of our wicked characters. :D Watch them handle different scenarios .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD**

**The call center spoofs**

**Lets see our GSD characters handle their calls.. :D**

* * *

**Lacus and the irrate caller**

Lacus : Customer service, my name is Lacus, how can I help you? (the usual cheer and sweetness in her voice)

Caller : i just would like to ask why my son's flight is delayed?( A little irritated)

Lacus : I do apologize for the inconvenience sir, let me check what happened on the flight for you for you. May I please have your son's name and flight number?

Caller : A5681, Yuna Roma

Lacus : let me just check on this flight, kindly stay on the line Mr. Roma

Customer : right..

(After 1 2minutes of checking)

Lacus : Thank you so much for your patience, as I checked on flight A5681, I found out that some crew members arrived late pushing the flights schedule.

Caller: What?! Just because of some late crew members you pushed the schedule later by 10 minutes??

Lacus : (sweatdrop) I really apologize for the delay sir, but situations like this really happen. The shuttle cant leave with incomplete crew members.

Caller: I cant accept that! Dont you recognize our last name?! For crying out loud we our members of Orb's council. My son is attending an important meeting here in Gibraltar. He's already late! And the committee are already getting impatient

Lacus : I ..

Caller: Listen to me, our every second counts. As representatives of the country our time is gold. Will you be paying for our time? Huh?!

Lacus : well..

Caller : Don't interrupt me missy! As far as your concerned, the meeting will be about opening opportunities to the citizens of ORB with jobs in PLANTS. Do you understand that?

Lacus :Please calm dow--

Caller: Dont tell me to freaking calm down! Or your lines that I've memorized already. All your flights are never on time

Lacus : but..

Caller: thats it!! i had it with you! You keep on interrupting me! Where's your supervisor?!

Lacus : (sighs) just give me a few..

Caller : Just connect me dammit!!

Yzak was actually listening to her call, he stood up behind Lacus and asked for her headset. She stepped aside and handed it over. He sat on her sit and composes himself.

Yzak : This is Yzak, Operations supervisor, I hea-

Caller : I don't need an operations supervisor!! I need the airline-

Yzak : Would you shut the fuck up and listen?! (everyone was startled by Yzak's voice, he really hates it when he's interrupted))

Caller : What-

Yzak : Your son's flight is delayed because our pilot was late.

Caller: B-

Yzak : How do you freaking expect the fucking shuttle to fly?!

Caller : uhh...

Yzak : So Next time if you don't want any delays, go and walk yourselves to Gibraltar!

Caller : umm..

Yzak : Alright? Any questions? MISTER Roma?

Caller : uh.. none..

Yzak : good! Thanks for calling (released the call)

* * *

**That's the first part.. hehehe Yzak sure is hot headed isnt he?**

**Got any question? Our Gundam Seed characters are open to answer them :D lolz. **

**This is a trial version. Hope it lasts :D**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD**

* * *

**Shinn : Shinn here.. (face it guys,he doesnt know the word please :D)**

**Customer: hey, got a question**

**Shinn: yeah?**

**Customer : why does windows vista suck so much?**

**Shinn: (scratches head ) uhh.. wait.. (Shinn pokes Rey who was sitting beside him)**

Rey : yes?

Shinn : What's window vista?

Rey: (started to search his PC for information then back to Shinn) no idea..

_Shinn: (riases hand to supervisor, Dearka approached him) What's Windows vista?_

_Dearka : uhh...err... (scratches head and signals Athrun to come)_

_Athrun : What's the problem? _

_Dearka : customer is asking about "Window's Shista" _

_Shinn : vista (he corrected)_

_Athrun : huh? ( takes Shinn's headset) what could that be.._

**Athrun : Hi ma'am, my name is Athrun, your were asking about Widnows..vista? Am I right?**

**Customer : yes.. the operating system..why does that suck so much?**

**Athrun : uhh...(looks to Shinn who just shrugged his shoulders)**

_Shinn:the only Os I know is G.U.N.D.A.M._

**Athrun: One moment please (summons Yzak)**

_Yzak : what?_

_Athrun : what is Window's Vista? _

_Yzak : ... (walks out)_

_(Shinn was already tapping his foot, his call handling time was at stake)_

_Shinn : do you guys know it or what?! _

**Customer : what's happening there?**

**Athrun : oh sorry.. we're still checking on our resources here, please continue to ho-**

**Shinn : (snatches headset from Athrun) sorry.. you called in the wrong number **

**Customer : this is the customer service line right?**

**Shin : ...no, we're pizza delivery line..**

**(end of call)**

* * *

**Rey : customer service desk, Rey**

**Customer : hey there**

**Rey : yes? How can I help you today? (sips coffee)**

**Customer : I've got this problem with my cat**

**Rey : your cat? **

**Customer : yeah**

**Rey : does it thrash out your bins or leave fur on your couch?**

**Customer: not actually.. she's got this unusual thing..**

**Rey : what thing?**

**Customer : well..you see.. it keeps on leaving bits of rodents on our porch, (Rey gagged on his coffee)**

**Rey : rodents?? (Gahd..he hates pests...it gives him his 'attacks'.. his hands started to shake and sweat)**

**Customer : yeah.. and i'm running out of spaces in our backyard to bury them**

**Rey : ...**

**Customer : are you there?**

**Rey : ...yes I'm sorry.. (wipes off sweat on his forehead) well maybe your cat is just..**

**Customer : just...?**

**Rey : (tries to pulls out his pillbox..) err...**

**Customer : yes..?**

**Rey : ..just... lonely..**

**Customer : now that you mention it.. being the only cat here must be lonely..**

**Rey : that's right.. (damn.. he was bale to pull out his pillbox but it turned out to be empty)**

**Customer : what do you suggest i do about it? I mean.. My backyard is not that big to serve as a rodent sanctuary**

**Rey : (fuck..he has a battalion of them!!) **

**Customer : Rey?**

**Rey : uh...why not try to hunt with it..? (oh no he's loosing it..)**

**Customer : huh?? O.o**

**Rey : ..well you see..(he snickered) the greatest way to get attention is to do something you are good at that your friend is not really good at .. Take me and my friend Shinn here as an example (Shinn turned his head to Rey upon hearing his name. They are sitting beside each other) )**

**Rey : Whenever I feel alone.. I just go out with my Legend and shoot down Zakus and GINNs..(pressed mute and slammed his knuckle three times on the desk. Shinn sweatdropped. **_What the heck is with him?_**)**

**Customer : uhuh uhuh..(taking down notes)**

**Rey : (returning to the call..still sweating) .. and since Shinn is to gay to shoot live people down and wanted me to stop.. he invited me to spend time with the target shooting bar**

**Customer : uhuh..**

**Rey : that's why.. till now.. we target shoot together.. together...together... ( Shinn knocked his friend unconscious)**

**Customer : I see.. I know what to do now.. thank you so much Rey**

**Shinn : your welcome.. thanks for calling customer service desk...**

* * *

**still working on the others.. all is for humor.. hope no one gets mad or anything **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD.. just borrwed a few story elements..**

**-**

**-Seed Customer Service Line-**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Athrun : Customer service line, my name is Athrun, how can I help you today?**

**Customer : hi Athrun, your the best friend of Kira right?**

**Athrun : yup, **

**Customer : great! The perfect person to ask, you see..I'm wondering why the Strike Freedom is s.. captivatingly sexy?**

**Athrun : it is? (scrathes head) or are you pertaining to the pilot himself?**

**Customer : nah.. don't care bout Kira.. he's just a cry baby geek..**

**Athrun : (sweat drops) well..I'm not quite sure about it.. the fact that its made by Lacus for him. Most of its details are from the old Freedom model that suits Kira's skills. Its equip with a barrier shield, now with funnels that seems to be its wings, large buster guns that fires at all its targets accurately...and many more.. Its the Ultimate Gundam for the Ultimate fighter inside**

**Customer :awesome! It really is sexy!**

**Athrun : now that I think about it.. maybe that's the reason why Shinn hates him so much.. he must've felt jealous over its sexy mech attributes (rubs chin)**

**Customer : who??**

**Athrun : uhh. Shinn..my colleague here.**

**Customer : I'll get him for trying to ruin my love! **

**Athrun : huh?**

**(caller hung up)**

* * *

**(on the other hand.. Shinn was in a good mood cause Luna accepted his offer for a date)**

**Shinn : My name is Shinn, how can I-**

**Customer : fuck! Your a guy?!**

**Shinn : (irritated from the swearing) Of course I am**

**Customer : Your a gay!?**

**Shinn : What?! (slams hands on the desk getting everyones to turn their heads on him) Am not a Fucking gay!!**

**Customer : whatever! Just.. don't lurk any near the Strike Freedom! (hangs up)**

**Shinn : Kira...**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I wonder what will happen to Kira? Ahaha this one we (the crew) only received a few response. Please do feel free to ask.. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD.. just borrwed a few story elements..**

**-**

**-Seed Customer Service Line-**

* * *

**-**

**Athrun : At.. (fells over chair.. Shinn passed by stomping like mad kicking his chair off) **

_Cagalli : (sees Athrun fall) WATCH IT!! (runs to Athrun and helps him up)_

_Athrun : thanks (pecks Cagalli on the cheek and goes back to seat)_

**Customer : hellloooooooooooooowww?**

**Athrun : i'm sorry about that, my name is Athrun of customer service**

**Customer : (squeels)**

**Athrun : (moves headset away from his ear, )**

**Customer : ATTHY POO!**

**Athrun : i'm sorry? (putting back headset)**

**Customer : Atthy poo its me! Lin Lin!**

**Athrun : (froze up with mouth wide open) Lin Lin??**

**Customer : baby I miss you so much!**

**Athrun : (turns his head stiffly to the blond beside him, her eyes were twitching with a stare who-da-fuck-is-that)**

**Customer : Atthy poo have you forgotten about me? About our night together?**

**Athrun : ...**

**Customer : Atthy poo?**

**Athrun : ...**

**Customer : Atthy..?**

**Athrun : ...**

_Athrun was speechless cause Cagalli pummeled him and tied him to his chair with his headset cord_

* * *

**Dearka : This is Dearka of Customer Service desk. How may I be of Service? (glances at his mirror in beside his monitor)**

**Customer : hi darling, got a simple question for you,**

**Dearka : (fixes his shirt hearing the female voice) yes ma'lady?**

**Customer : Why is Dearka Elsman so hot?**

**Dearka : (his eyes widened on the question. He brushed his hands up his hair smugly ) its in my genes**

**Customer : I see.. **

**Dearka : why do you ask? Would you like to meet 'him' personally?**

**Customer : not really, that will do for now. Thanks (smooch sound)**

**Dearka : your welcome lo-- _WHAM!!_**

-

-

-

_Mirialia walked out of the production floor with only one shoe._

* * *

_**--RING! RING!**_

_**--RING! RING!**_

_**--BLAG! **_

_Auel fell from his comfy chair with the sudden bump. He was awaken from his peaceful rest by..._

**Auel : DAMN YOU SHINN!! **

_Sting : uhhh.. Auel.. your phone is already on live_

_Auel : oh shit_

**Auel : Auel , you need my help?**

**Customer : not a help actually, I just need you opinion**

**Auel : (yawns) oonn.. what? (slouched on seat)**

**Customer : why do you think Auel Neider is a campus crush?**

**Auel : (blushed and shook his head, not believing what he had just heard) Auel...Neider..?**

**Customer : yep**

_Auel : (mutes caller) Sting Sting! This chick says am a Campus crush_

_Sting : (glares at him) yeah, a campus filled with gays lusting over your chest. _

_Auel : hmph..your just jealous_

_Sting : am not! Just go back to your caller_

**Auel :(clears throat) Its most probably because of his beautiful sky blue hair that matches with his cute blue eyes **

**Customer : hmmm.. (jots down)**

**Auel : If you like baby, I can arrange a meeting for you with him (he turned his head to see Sting's face, Sting sneered at him pissed)**

**Customer : that would be great! **

**Auel : when and where would you like to set it? Uhuh..ok..alright.. (types info on notepad)**

**Customer : thank you so much!**

**Auel : no problem baby, call me again (call ends)**

_Sting : (stares at him)_

_Auel : what?_

_Sting : your...such...a...cheater..._

* * *

_Yzak saw Shinn walk off from his pod, he went to Shinn's pod to post a reprimand, he then saw the phone still ringing_

_Yzak : that jerk..._

**Yzak : (picks up Shinn's headset) Yes.? **

**Customer : Hi!**

**Yzak : ..**

**Customer : oh.. pardon me, I'd like to ask you one question**

**Yzak : go ahead... **

**Customer : I've been hearing news that the hottest stud in town is Yzak Joule. Can you tell me the reason behind it?**

**Yzak : (raises an eyebrow, amused by what he heard. "Athrun Zala..your off the picture!!HAHAHAH!") why do you need to know? (smirks)**

**Customer : I'm writing a journal about him. And I'd like to hear men's opinion about it**

**Yzak : (rubs chin) His desire to beat Athrun Zala always kept him motivated to improve himself. **

**Customer : (jots down) Athrun ..Zala.. That guy is always in the picture.. What do you think is his role in Yzak's life?**

**Yzak : a pestilence...**

**Customer : really? Others predict that they have something "more" than rivalry**

**Yzak : ...hatred?**

**Customer : nope**

**Yzak : ...wrath..?**

**Customer : nope!**

**Yzak : what will that be??**

**Customer : love!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Customer : hello?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Customer : hello ?**

* * *

**Athrun : A-Athrun of Customer Service.. (at last.. he manage to detach himself from his chair. His headset though was obliterated. He set his phone to speaker mode) **

**Customer : Athrun right? (he twitched upon hearing a female voice. The trauma is still with him)**

**Athrun : y-yes..**

**Customer : alright Athrun.. one quick wiz**

**Athrun : y-yes ma-am?**

**Customer : Why is Athrun Zala so damn hot?**

**Athrun : (stiffened as he felt a glare from afar)**

**Customer : I've been dreaming about meeting with him one day...**

**Athrun : uh.. **

**Customer : yes..?**

**Athrun : g-goodbye world..**

**Customer : huh?? hellow? (BANG BANG! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT--)**

**Customer : oh well..to my last specimen**

_Kira: what was that? (stood up to check)_

**--_RING!_**

_Lacus : i'll go check, just take it easy on your call, ok?_

* * *

**Kira : Customer Service Desk, this is Kira**

**Customer : Hi there!**

**Kira : hi!**

**Customer : I wonder why all people that I encounter here are of the same name as my subjects...**

**Kira : sorry.?**

**Customer : oh nothing! I got a question **

**Kira : yes? go on**

**Customer : I just would like to ask why Kira Yamato is so... soo.. cute!**

**Kira : (Kira gasped and started to blush) come again..?**

**Customer : Why is Kira Yamato soo cute?**

**Kira : uhh... well.. you really think so..?**

**Customer : yip!**

**Kira : let me think.. **

**Customer : ok!**

**Kira : I'll place you on hold for a moment, will that be fine?**

**Customer : sure thing**

_Kira takes in a deep breath and takes in a sip from his coffee. He closed his eyes massaging his eyelids with the other hand. He then felt his chair turning around. As he opened his eyes, it was Shinn with an evil smile painted on his face._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**-- STELLAR'S NOTES--**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was completely shocked when I went to work this morning. You wont believe what Stellar saw in the office. 2 thrashed desks and 3 peculiar scenes_

_-_

_-_

_--My brother kissing my brother_

_Maybe this is Meyrin said about brotherly love.. So sweet_

_-_

_-- a bluenette grappled by headset chords dragged by a blond outside the office... Not to mention he's completely bruised_

_I bet that was Athrun covered with wires.. I kind of recognized his Faith pin, somehow twisted already. Stellar was confused on why his face was all in X's _

_-_

_--and a brunette hung upside down from our ceiling..._

_i wonder how he got there though.. I saw Shinn below him though. Did Shinn Made him fly? _

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Sorry for the inconvenience in late call answering. But we assure you that all your questions will be answered. Kindly stay on the line as the next available representative assists you. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD.. just borrowed a few story elements..**

**-hope you enjoy this update. Suggestions and comments are welcomed. **

**-Seed Customer Service Line-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Meyrin : Hello! Meyrin Hawke of Customer Service**

**Customer : umm...Hi Meyrin, hope you can.. help me with my problem... (sad tone)**

**Meyrin : why are you so down?**

**Customer : you see.. I'm outside my house right now waiting for my cat Whiskey**

**Meyrin : did it run off?**

**Customer : ahmmm.. no.. you see.. **

**Meyrin : (hears dog barking on the other line) ohh...**

**Customer : My cat ran up the electricity pole... As much as I want to go up the pole and help her, I..I can't. I have cynophobia. I'm scare.. she might get electrocuted **

**Meyrin : I see. Hmmm.. is somebody else out there you can try to ask to shoo off the dog?**

**Customer : um...unfortunately, no**

**Meyrin : Hmm.. I apologize for this.. but do you mind if I place you on hold? I'll just go get my supervisor's authorization to send immediate help to your location.**

**Customer : sure. But please promise me you'll get back to me. I've been disconnected more than twice already.**

**Meyrin : Yes ma'am I assure you I'll get back to you shortly. (places caller on hold but ended up pressing transfer)**

_Meyrin : OH MY GOD!! (stands up to check who is in the supervisors' bay. Luckily no silver head at sight)_

**Customer : (the hold music has stopped ) hello..? **

_Athrun : _**_Meyrin, what did I tell you about the transfer button and lessening supervisor calls? _**

_**Meyrin : sorry about the transfer. But that one is not a sup call. She badly needs help**_

**Customer : Meyrin are you there?**

**Athrun : I'm apolgize for the long hold, My name is Athrun. One of the supervisors**

**Customer : a-athrun?**

**Athrun : yes, Meyrin here, one of my agents, said you have a problem with...(looks at Meyrin for an answer)**

_Meyrin : her cat_

**Athrun : your cut.**

**Customer : h-huh??**

_Meyrin : (slaps face) CAT.. C-A-T, Charlie Alpha Tango_

**Athrun : oh, I mean your cat. Forgive me**

**Customer : tthatsaalright...mmy...mmycatisupthepolee...dddoog..dogisdownthethethepole..itititcantgodownn...**

**Athrun : (blinks a few times) I'm sorry I didn't catch that**

**Customer : mmyccatwhiskey...sheshesupthepole..cacantgodowncause...causecauseofthedog..**

**Athrun : uhhh..(sweatdrop) **_._**one moment**

_Athrun : I cant understand her _

_Meyrin : why?_

_Athrun :she's eating up her words_

_Meyrin : she was talking fine awhile ago..well she seems kinda shy.. maybe you scared her with the cut thing (Athrun raised his brow) Let me talk to her (Athrun hands over his headset and offered Meyrin his seat)_

**Meyrin : hello ma'am? This is Meyrin again**

**Customer : oh.. hi**

**Meyrin : I'm sorry i wasn't able to introduce you properly to my supervisor. His name is Athrun Zala. He's the best person who can help you with this**

**Customer : ohh..I see... umm.. is he..still there?**

**Meyrin : yes he's just beside me (glimpsed at Athrun who spaced out) let me hand him over the phone again. Will that be alright with you?**

**Customer : no problem**

_**Meyrin : here you go.. (hands over the headset with the standing Athrun) she's got a problem with her pet cat who ran up the electric pole. There's a dog just below the post chasing it. She's got dog phobia so she cant**_

**Athrun : hello ma'am this is Athrun again. Just for documentation, can you briefly tell me what happened? **

**Customer : ummmmm...surrethingyouseemmycaatrranuuptthethepole..iitwwasbbeiingchasedbyaaawilddog.**

**Iitraanupthepoost...IIccantgetthherdownncauseI'mmscareddofdogsss.**

**Athrun : uhh...(sweatdrop) ookaaay...**

_Athrun : I cant really understand her... (with a plastered look to Meyrin)_

_Meyrin : err.. Maybe I was wrong on 'your the best person who could help her' _

_Athrun : (rubs forehead) lets just get this done. What is her concern?_

_Meyrin : she's got a cat up a electricity pole being chased by a dog. She can't go any near her cause she's got dog phobia_

_Athrun : (types in all the information) current situation?_

_Meyrin : current situation is.. no one else on the block. Caller all alone with the dog, pole and cat_

_Athrun : were you able to get her address?_

_Meyrin : sorry. I thought that it was already a supervisor thingy so I didn't bother_

_Athrun : uh.. of course_

**Athrun : I'm sorry about your cat ma'am. We'll be sending in a person who would help you get your cat down. May I please have your location?**

**Customer : sssure...Itisgoldenorbstreetvillaposperousjustbehindthebluenwhitehouse**

**Athrun: (sweatdrop) come again?**

**Customer : ..tisgoldenorbstreetvillaposperousjustbehindthebluenwhitehouse**

**Athrun : I'm sorry.. am really not able to catch your words..could you please speak slower?**

_Meyrin : (can't believe that her supervisor is being a bum) she already repeated herself_

_Athrun : I cant really understand her. Its better asking to make sure_

_Meyrin : you still can't understand her? (pouts)_

_Athrun : (sighs and turned in the phone to speaker mode)_

**Customer : ssoorryyAtthrunn...itts..tisgoldenorbstreetvillaposperousjustbehindthebluenwhitehouse**

_Meyrin : ..._

_Athrun : told you she's eating her words_

_Meyrin : let me try to speak with her again _

**Meyrin : ma'am?**

**Customer : me-meyrin?**

**Meyrin : yes its me, my supervisor is currently jotting all the information. But for my documentation (what an excuse) may I also have your address?**

**Customer : mm..no problem Meyrin.. ( Meyrin and Athrun gaped as they looked at each other) I'm in golden orb street in Villa Posperous,umm... I'm just behind the ,. the blue and white house**

**Meyrin : t-thank you so much for that. (chuckles sheepishly) **

_Athrun : I'm off.. just tell her I approved it_

**Meyrin : The authorization has already been approved, please wait for awhile for our help officer. **

**Customer : oh...alright.. Thanks..Meyrin **

**Meyrin : anytime**

**Customer : umm..**

**Meyrin : mm?**

**Customer : kindly send Athrun my gratitude as well... (meyrin turned around but there was no bluenette on sight)**

**Meyrin : sure!**

**Customer : ..thanks..**

* * *

**Shinn : Shinn Asuka, Seed customer Service**

**Customer : hey dude**

**Shinn : hey**

**Customer : heard that you had a date recently**

**Shinn : (eyes widened) how did**

**Customer : news dude..news..**

**Shinn : and what about it? (a bit displeased on the caller's tresspassing)**

**Customer : What did you do to survive your first date?**

**Shinn : hmmm...**

**Customer : well, you see, I asked this girl out, lame as it may seem. But this is the first time I've asked a girl out**

**Shinn : What?? (chuckles)**

**Customer : laugh all you want.. are you gonna help me or what?**

**Shinn: you just called in the correct person. (composes self on his seat that he looked like Re Le Creuset sitting on his command chair) prepare your pen and paper squire**

**Customer : ready**

**Shinn : I got only 3 things. first thing you must remember, never be too prepared**

**Customer : huh?**

**Shinn : things turn out disastrous if you plan too much. Just go easy, the events will surely flow.**

**Customer : ok.. (jots down)**

**Shinn : another thing you must remember : no mushy things in the first date. This is like a get to know each other. You don't want to freak her out right? Start the conversation by asking stuffs about her. It will show that your truly interested in her**

**Customer : ok..(jots down)**

**Shinn : and lastly.. Just be yourself. Don't be a show off.. If she likes you. Lucky you cause she'll ask for a second round. If not, bad for you. **

**Customer : I see.. (closes notebook) thanks bro**

**Shinn : no problem**

* * *

**(supervisors are also taking calls.. from customers and agents asking help lets take a peek on how they set up an example)**

**Cagalli : Cags of Customer Service**

**Customer : hi my princess**

**Cagalli : (stiffens)**

**Customer : how are you ?**

**Cagalli : Yuuna..what the fuck are you doing?**

**Customer : I'm running some test calls darling**

**Cagalli : (stands up to locate Yuuna) test calls are not for jokes Yuuna**

**Customer : your voice is so sweet even by the phone. Its like music to my ears**

**Cagalli : shut up Yuuna, just run your test call (ends call)**

* * *

**Yzak : helpdesk Yzak**

**Agent : sir I don't know what to do on this**

**Yzak : what about? **

**Agent : the customer cant find his glasses**

**Yzak : had he tried asking people in their house to help him find it?**

**Agent : yes, the problem is..**

**Yzak : ?**

**Agent : he's blind**

**Yzak : ... (releases call)**

* * *

**Yzak : Customer service Yzak ...**

**Customer : hey joule**

**Yzak : fuck Yuuna what the heck are you doing?**

**Customer : running test calls. Anyway, transfer me to Cagalli**

**Yzak : tsk (transfers call to delivery hotline)**

* * *

**Yzak : Yzak...**

**Agent : hi sir Yzak. My name is Shiho, agent sine 3R.**

**Yzak : what you got for me Shiho?**

**Agent : (giggles) you seem stressed out baby**

**Yzak : you said so... anyway.. just get on with it**

**agent : alright, got here a commendation.**

**Yzak : ok.. put the caller through**

**agent : see you later by the lobby**

**customer : hello**

**Yzak :this is Yzak one of the supervisors, heard you would like to commend Shiho**

**Customer : yeah, she was a great help. Besides her kind thoughts she also had such a lovely attitude and a sexy voice, I-**

**Yzak : thank you so much for your feedback. This will be included in our agent's profile. Thank you for calling customer service. (releases call)**

* * *

**Cagalli : Cags of customer s-**

**Customer : oh sweetie.. you should send an incident report for that joule**

**Cagalli : Yuunna... **

**Customer : he transferred me to the pizza hotline! He's so gonna get it**

**Cagalli : (hangs up)**

* * *

**Lacus : Helpdesk, This is Lacus**

**Agent : Hi Lacus,**

**Lacus : Kira! **

**Agent : I need your help.. Customer is very irate on the other line and is looking for a supervisor**

**Lacus : Sure thing Kira. Just transfer the call**

**Agent : are you sure you can handle it? He's very irate**

**Lacus : Its ok Kira. (in her usual gleeful voice)**

**Agent : thanks (tranfers call)**

**Lacus : La-**

**Customer : fuck you! All of you!!damn you to hell!! your all such a piece of shit!**

**(yzak turns his head to Lacus upon hearing the fuming caller on the other line. He quickly snatches Lacus' headset)**

**Lacus : Yzak!**

**Yzak : Fuck you too and rot in hell! (ends call )**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Meyrin : Me-**

**Customer : MEYRIN!!**

**Meyrin : huh? Who's there?**

**Customer : Meyrin I need your help!**

**Meyrin : how did you know my name ? Are you a psychic?**

**Customer : Meyrin its me Athrun!**

**Meyrin : oh hi. Are you also running test calls like Yuuna**

**Customer : no no! I'm here with our caller awhile ago**

**Meyrin : what?? your on a date?! If Cagalli finds out!**

**Customer : its not a date . Remember the girl who had a cat who went up a post?**

**Meyrin : yeah I remember . Were you able to get her cat?**

**Customer : Its done! I didn't know that this is such a secluded block. Send us an ambulance quickly**

**Meyrin : why? Did you cut yourself?**

**Customer : the girl fainted the moment I handed over the cat!! then the cat dropped and was chased again by the dog**

**Meyrin : ohh...**

**Customer : MEYRIN!!**

**Meyrin : Of course! Just give me a minute**

**Customer : cut the phone etiquettes.. I know that already! this is an emergency**

**Meyrin : roger!**

* * *

**Hmm.. I'm not sure whether this is a Q and A type.. though I do entertain questions, it is just to fill in ideas of what I'll put in next for the customer service agent. As you see it, this is what most likely happens in a call center. Just portraying one. Question are well entertained from readers, It helps my imagination burning. You could have noticed that I was asking for questions you would like to ask our Seed staff, its just another way of askin "please drop in your suggestions on what you want to happen on our charactes".Anyways, Please be the judge. Kindly PM me if ever it is really against the rules. I'm really not sure since I put it in a story format and not all callers/customer here are based from questions of readers. Most of them are from my work experience. Thanks for the advice Khanarah J, I appreciate your kind warning. Though I dont like to get banned.. i believe I'm not doing anything wrong. But if you guys think so, I'll just skip this stuff rather than be banned. :D **

**We appreciate you patience and time for dropping by at Seed Customer Service Line :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD.. just borrowed a few story elements..**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-**

**-Seed Customer Service Line-**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Shinn was having a bad day. He woke up late cause his sister turned off his alarm clock. No food in the fridge. Cat snatched the food on the table. Got splashed water with on the way to the office. Got in late. Had a written reprimand. And finally... faced with tons of irate callers.

Shinn : Shinn here...

Customer : dude your name sucks,

Shinn : you suck too (releases call)

* * *

Shinn : shinn...

Customer : you there?

Shinn : am here...

Customer : could you speak up a little cause you speak like a cockroach

Shinn : ... (releases call)

* * *

Shinn : customer service.. Shinn

Customer : its you again!!

Shinn : (releases call)

* * *

Shinn : Shinn of customer service..

Customer : hey, i got a problem with my computer

Shinn : ("finally, a problem that has solutions") whats the problem?

Customer : actually its not my computer, its me. I don't know how to print.

Shinn : ("what a dumb") ok..lets start with the basics

Customer : ok

Shinn : have you plugged the device for electricity and to your computer?

Customer : uhh.. not yet.. hold on.. (plugs wires)

Shinn : ... (taps fingers on desk)

Customer : (after 5 minutes) done!

Shinn : ("great") next..switch your computer and the printer on

Customer : alright

Shinn : open the document you want to print

Customer : got it

Shinn : now press ctrl "P"

Customer : control what?

Shinn : P

Customer: T?

Shinn : (rolls eyes) P

Customer : D?

Shinn : (puts caller on mute then curses)

_Rey : you okay ?_

_Shinn : this dude is a freaking idiot!! _

_Rey : (sweatrops, he knows how Shinn's day have been going on like mad) _

Shinn : again sir.. its P.. like peter..

Customer : T like teether?

Shinn : (puts the caller on mute and curses again) no.. P.. like.. Papa

Customer : T like tata?

Shinn : (eyes darkened) P... like panther please kill him

Customer : oh!! P! I get it

Shinn : (slaps himself) yes..you got it...

Customer : wait..where's the P??

Shinn : its just right there..

Customer : what am I gonna do with the P?

Shinn : press it together with ctrl

Customer :hmmm... there's no P on My Computer (pertaining to the program)

Shinn : ("fuck!") no.. not the P there.. what I mean for you is the P!! P on your keyboard

Customer : are you insane?? am not going to do that!! I think you don't know what your doing! (hangs up)

* * *

Dearka was observing the floor when he saw Shinn cursing out loud. When he checked the calls handled by Shinn, most of them were released. He called him for coaching

Dearka : hey Shinn what's up?

Shinn : quit the babble, why did you call me?

Dearka : you seem like in a bad mood (brushes hair up)

Shinn : tsk

Dearka : alright alright, listen to your calls (plays the above mentioned)

Shinn : ...

Dearka : you've been releasing calls Shinn. You know that we must lessen the inappropriate use of release.

Shinn : Dearka, if I have reprimand for this just give it out and I'll sign it

Dearka : (rolls eyes) Its not the point Shinn

Yzak : the point is you've been using release in the wrong way

Dearka : he's right

Shinn : would you guys leave me!!

Yzak : (hits Shinn's forehead with his clipboard) Your talking to your superiors agent!!

Shinn : (mumbles curses)

Dearka : hey Yzak, don't be too physical on him. Shinn, I didn't call you here to issue out a reprimand. Your a good agent. And I know there is a reason behind this attitude

Shinn : reasonSSS

Dearka : alright, reasons. But whatever it is, you need to put a borderline for 'work' and 'personal life'.

Shinn : ...

Yzak : quit it Dearka.. your 'sweet' coaching won't work for a nut head like him

Shinn : what did you say?? (stands up)

Yzak : (pushes Dearka off his seat) the way to teach people like him is through demonstration (puts on headset) As I've told you dimwit, you've been using release in the wrong way. If you feel bad..

the white haired demon logs in to his phone and started to release call after call without any opening spill. The two gawked at him

Yzak : (logs off from the phone) if your going to release calls.. never let it last for a minute or even let the recorder have your name. Got it??

Shinn : y-yes sir

* * *

a little short for now. I haven't listened to calls of agents for the past days. Been busy with paper works. I'll give you more tomorrow once i do side barge :D

reviews please :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I dont own GSD.. just borrowed a few story elements..**

**-**

**-Seed Customer Service Line-**

**-**

**-**

"**We're back"**

* * *

**-**

**Summer is fast approaching, meaning,, people will be out of town and the likes of it.. we in the customer service line are experiencing.....low call volumes,, making,, uhh,, you know who(and he's not alone),, a bit,, you know what,,, o.o**

**-**

**-**

**-**

***tap**

***tap**

***tap**

Shinn : crap (continues to tap his finger on his desk, staring blankly on his blank monitor) _need to catch up with the stats,,_

**Rey : Rey of customer service,,,**

_Shinn : (snorts) looks like no call for me, _

**Triiii-**

**Shinn :_ ("at last!!!!") _Customer service my name-- **(gleeful voice stopped at the call drop. Grits teeth containing curses to himself)

-

-

* * *

**Luna : Luna here, what can I do for you today?**

**Customer : are you wearing stockings today?**

**Luna : ??**

**Customer : i love the way you carry stockings**

**Luna : hnn??????**

**Customer : Let me help you remove them,,**( voice quivering)

**Luna : loose it man,!! if your not calling for assistance, query or help,,**

**Customer : **(woman moans at the background)

**Luna : what the hell?!**

**Customer : **(woman moans again)

**Luna : **(turns red at the thought her MIND was playing) **Sir, If your not here to discu..**

**Customer : **(woman moans again)

**Luna : I-I-I'm going to release this call if you don't-**

**Customer : **(on background -- woman: give that to me ! harder baby harder!)

**Luna : ............................................ SIR?!**

**(Line Cuts)**

* * *

**Athrun : Athrun of-**

**Customer : yeah baby,, **

**Athrun : **(eye peeps to Cagalli's direction---coast clear) **sorry..??**

**Customer : please...**

**Athrun : what is it ma'am?**

**Customer : harder baby!**

**Athrun : **(blushes at what the customer said,, he KNOWS what he's hearing on the other line)

Yzak : what the fuck is that? (head popped beside Athrun out of nowhere)

Dearka : your question is the answer Yzak! their making out!!! (head also popped beside Athrun out of giddy listening)

Athrun : would you guys keep it down? Cagalli might hear us,,

Dearka : gimme your headset! (tries to pull away Athrun's headset but owner fights with pulling)

Athrun : I'm on a call Dearka! (pulls)

Dearka : I'll handle it for you (pulls)

Athrun : thats against our SOPs (pulls)

Dearka : come'on dude, you just want to listen too (pulls)

Athrun : I don't! (pulls)

Dearka : you do! (pulls)

Athrun : I don't!!!! (pulls harder)

Dearka : I'll tell Cagalli (pulls without effort,, Athrun lost his grip. ) haha gotcha

Yzak : come on Athrun,, lets go down for lunch (walks away)

Athrun : alright,,,

Dearka : YeHaw! (sits on Athruns chair,, and turned white at his monitor)

* * *

Shinn : _"God!!! GIVE ME A CALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_- - - - Author : this is the first time he called out to God O.O _

***Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

**Shinn : ShinnOfCustomerService!!!(phew,, good thing Shinn didn't bit his tongue at the fast greeting)**

**Customer : hi Shinn Asuka! Wow!! your the real thing! I'm a fan of yours!**

**Shinn : thats cool**

**Customer : wow this is soooo awesome, I have to tell my friends about this! See ya!!**

**--* deadtone**

**Shinn : SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Cagalli : Good morning! This is Cagalli of Customer Service, how may I help you today**

**Customer : (old man, voice shaking, depicting he's around 70) hi darling **

**Cagalli : hi!**

**Customer : Do you mind speaking a little louder honey? I'm a bit deaf**

**Cagalli : Is this Better!**

**Customer: I'm sorry I don't have a butter**

**Cagalli : no!! I mean! Can you here me now?!**

**Customer: oh! Yes yes, sorry about that**

**Cagalli : no worries!! _(looks like someone is testing the blond's patience)_**

**Customer : Thanks darling, could you please help me maneuver my computer? I'm having problems with it**

**Cagalli : Oh sure, what seems to be the problem!**

**Customer : you see, I was left alone by my son here in the House for the Aged for 10 years now. He said he'll come back immediately. But it looks like he forgot. He has a bad memory honey.**

**Cagalli : (sweatdrop) ohh....!! **_I believe he intended to leave you sir (in mute)_

**Customer : so, I opt to send him an email to let him pick me up. But I just don't know how to operate this machine. **

**Cagalli : Let me see what I can do, where are you currently! (starts tracing the call to pick up customer's net connection and information)**

**Customer : the computer room**

**Cagalli : oh. Yeah, what I mean is, in your computer, what are you seeing right now!!**

**Customer : uhh,, blue background**

**Cagalli : what version of windows are you using?**

**Customer: sorry?**

**Cagalli : your Windows! What's the version?**

**Customer : how do I know that?**

**Cagalli : what number are you seeing on you windows?**

**Customer :um.. there are no numbers here**

**Cagalli : huh? It should be down there somewhere, please continue looking**

**Customer : honey, there are really no numbers on my windows**

**Cagalli : how about letters?**

**Customer : no letters as well**

**Cagalli : umm,, then what are you seeing on your windows?!**

**Customer : the curtains of our neighbor building, pooping birds,, the sky,,,**

**Cagalli : oh,,ok ( sweatdrop) (succeeded in going through customer's line. He's using the windows explorer 309. good thing they are have access to this, or the call will be hell) Lets do this step by step! **

**Customer : okay**

**Cagalli : First, on your monitor, do you see the start button?!**

**Customer : yes**

**Cagalli : click it!**

**--*after 5 minutes**

**Customer : nothing's happening darling, do you think I should press harder?**

**Cagalli : lets try that**

**--* bang! Bang! Bang!**

**Cagalli : hello?!?!**

**Customer : oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you, I was hitting my computer harder with my book here**

**Cagalli : what??**

**Customer: you said we can try pressing it harder**

_Cagalli : sighs,,,looks like i need to settle for basic terminologies_

**Cagalli : please put down your book and sit, lets proceed to the next check. is your mouse connected to the computer?!**

**Customer : should I connect one?**

**Cagalli : yes! Or else, we won't be able to proceed.**

**Customer: oh, okay, just give me a minute**

**---* after 30 minutes**

_Cagalli : gahd,, whats taking this guy so long_

**Customer : you still there Alley?**

_Cagalli : thank goodness he's back_

**Cagalli: Its Cagalli sir! And yes I'm still here**

**Customer: oh thank you Alley, I already have the mouse here **

_Cagalli : was he even listening..._

**Cagalli : what the..! (hears squeaking sounds)**

**Customer : sorry It took so long, I had to look for the my mouse trap, i haven't been using this for years**

**Cagalli : OMG! Tell me your not holding a moving mouse!**

**Customer: well its not now darling, After I connected its tail to the back of the computer, it went zip and zap then went stiff.**

_Cagalli : (slaps self) what the hell_

**Cagalli : sir,, I'm not pertaining to that one! What I mean is the oval object connected to your computer, that is most probably beside your keyboard, it has 2 or 3 buttons on it**

**Customer: keyboard?**

**Cagalli : yes! Are you still infront of your computer? Its The board with keys. **

**Customer : Yes, but I don't see any keys here**

_Cagalli : fuck... (slams her head on her desk)_

**Cagalli : its the rectangular thing with letters and numbers sir!!**

**Customer: oh! Is it the one that has an ESC label on it?**

**Cagalli : that's the one!**

**Customer : you said the mouse is beside it? Oh here it is, oval and 2 buttons.**

**Cagalli : you got it!!! **

**Customer : sorry darling, I'm really slow with technology**

**Cagalli : its okay sir,.(rolls eyes) Next, hold the mouse, and point the cursor over the Start.**

**Customer : what's a cursor??**

**Cagalli : the arrow thing on your monitor**

**Customer : ohhhhh it moves!**

**Cagalli : yes it does! Now,, controlling the mouse,,**

**Customer : the dead one or the now dead one?**

**Cagalli : uhh.. the dead one**

* * *

**Athrun and Yzak has arrived from lunch break, they saw Dearka white as ghost sitting in his bay.**

**Yzak : what the hell happened to you?**

**Dearka : I,,,got,,,,suspended,,,,**

**Athrun : suspended for what?**

**Dearka : listening to calls,,,,**

**Athrun : I told you it was my call..**

**Yzak : for how many days? **

**Dearka : 1 month,,,**

**Athrun and Yzak : that long?!?!?**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the director's office **

**Mwu : don't you think you paid him too much lay offs?**

**Murrue : It was your fault!! if you hadn't had your cellphone on your waist, i would've not pressed that thing to call our service department!!**

**Mwu : I'm really sorry, I completely forgot about this when I saw your new stockings**

**Murrue : Shoot! What face am I gonna show the company after that embarrassing event?!?!?!**

**Mwu : come here darling, it wasn't embarrassing at all**

**Murrue : says who?? have you hear our moans and all?!? what if we've called many times and our so called call has been heard all across the site??? what if our president hears about this??? what if**

**Mwu : calm down honey,., we were not doing anything wrong.. I was merely massaging your foot..and my phone accidentally dialled our company's hotline,, just that.. **

**Murrue: you don't understand!!! **

**Mwu : (sighs) to be ashamed because of professional massage is....**_ (pouts)_

**Murrue : hey its not what i meant, its just that..**

**Mwu : and having one of my best representatives be suspended because of my massage,,,**

**Murrue: well,, he desreves it for listening!**

**Mwu : (continues to pout)**

**Murrue : errrrr,,, alright alright just stop that puppy pout. I'll have Elthman report for work tomorrow, we'll totally ignore this happened!**

**Mwu : (smooches her on the cheek) that's my wife**

* * *

**---*after 7 excruciating hours,, our poor blonde was left alone in the office **

**Cagalli : sir,,,,, are you done typing your letter??**

**Customer : T...h..e...... spacebar..**

**Cagalli : fmmmmmmrrrrphhhhhhhh**

**looks like someone's going to go overtime tonight :D**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Wow! Seed Customer Service Line is back! Poor Cagalli, her ears must be bleeding with that long call.. anyways,, hope you enjoyed this update.**

**till next time!!**


End file.
